Life or Death-I'll Always Be There (sequel)
by CSIElmo
Summary: Matt,Amy, and Bailey are living a happy life. One night though, Matt and Amy get into a fight and she leaves. Later,she is declared dead.Can Matt find a new love, or the question may be..is Amy still alive?
1. Chapter 1

1 Chapter 1  
  
Amy sighed as she prepared Bailey's lunch. Today was her first day of kindergarten. She smiled as Bailey came down the steps, dressed in her school uniform. "Good morning Mommy," Bailey said smiling. "Good morning sweetie," Amy replied back hugging her. She took her lunch and looked inside the bag. "Tuna fish sandwich? What do I look like? A fisherman?" Bailey asked putting her hands on her hips. Amy laughed a little and shook her head. "You are just wonderful, and you'll have to take that for today," she said shrugging.  
  
Bailey slightly smiled but then her smile grew wider as Matt came down the steps. "Daddy!" she screamed as she jumped into his arms. "Woah, calm down there. Are you excited for your 1st day of school?" Matt asked happily. Bailey shook her head. "No. I'm scared. I don't want to meet new boys and girls," she said as Amy laughed. "How come? You'll get friends and you'll be able to bring them over," Amy said as Matt put Bailey down. "Good morning," Matt told Amy as he kissed her lightly. "Good morning," she replied back. "Well are you ready to go?" she asked Bailey. Bailey nodded sadly as Amy opened the door. She kissed Matt one more time and left.  
  
:: School ::  
  
They got out of the car and entered the school. The first to greet them was the principle. "Are you Amy Dumas?" the lady asked. "Yes I am and you are?" Amy asked curiously. "I'm Mrs. Ramsey, the principle of the school," she said.  
  
Amy smiled and asked her where Mrs. Hibler's kindergarten class was. "Turn left and when you see a long stairs of steps, walk past them and go to the last classroom," Mrs. Ramsey said nicely. Amy nodded and thanked her. She took Bailey's hand and walked to the classroom. Once she got there, she opened the door and was amazed at how colorful and decorated the room was. Bailey was amazed as well. "Mommy, is this my classroom?" Bailey asked nervously.  
  
"Yes it is. Do you like it?" Amy asked. Bailey nodded as Mrs. Hibler walked up to them. "Hi. I'm Mrs. Hibler, and who may this be?" she asked nicely looking at Bailey. "This is my daughter Bailey Hardy," Amy replied back.  
  
"Are you happy for your 1st day?" the teacher asked.  
  
Instead of responding, Bailey hid behind Amy. "She's a little nervous," Amy whispered. The teacher nodded and motioned Amy and Bailey over to a table with four desks. "This is where Bailey will be sitting. Also at her table will be Jackson, Keenan and Ellen," Mrs. Hibler said smiling. Amy let go of Bailey as a girl with blonde hair approached her. "Hi I'm Taylor!" the girl said enthusiastically. Bailey went to grab Amy's hand, but noticed she was gone. "I'm Bailey. Today is my 1st day," she said unenthusiastically. "Well, you wanna be friends?" Taylor asked happily. Bailey nodded a little and smiled as Taylor grabbed her hand. She then walked over to meet all the other kindergartners. Amy smiled at the fact that Bailey went to meet friends. She sighed as she walked to the door to leave.  
  
"Bailey honey, come give me a hug," she said opening her arms.  
  
Bailey quickly ran over and hugged her. "I'll pick you up later, k?" Amy asked as Bailey nodded.  
  
She then ran back with everyone else. Mrs. Hibler waved bye to Amy as Amy waved back. She exited the door quietly and sadly. She knew she was going to miss Bailey during the day.  
  
:: Matt and Amy's House::  
  
Amy walked in still saddened about leaving Bailey. Matt saw this and rushed over to her.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I miss Bailey already," she said sadly.  
  
Matt chuckled. "Aww, I do too, but her going to school is worth it," he said hugging her.  
  
Amy sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'll just miss all her hollering and smart remarks," Amy said laughing as she plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Hey. I'm here to make your day better or did you forget about me?" Matt asked jokingly.  
  
She smiled and patted the seat next to her. "I still love you," she said as he sat down.  
  
He smiled and cuddled her in with him. "I love you too," he replied back. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2  
  
Amy sighed as she lay in bed naked, next to Matt. She looked over and smiled when she saw he had a satisfied look on his face. She then looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. "Oh my god! I have to pick up Bailey!" Amy screamed. She ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She showered for 5 minutes and then changed into the clothes she had on previously. She gave Matt a quick kiss and ran out the door.  
  
:: School ::  
  
Amy drove rapidly over there and walked in the classroom in an ashamed way. Bailey was the only one sitting there. Everyone had left. "Bailey honey, I'm here," Amy said trying to cheer her up. Bailey looked up sadly. Amy wanted to cry when she saw tears falling out of Bailey's eyes. "You forgot about me, didn't you?" she asked sobbing. "Of course I didn't. Traffic was building up," Amy lied. Bailey crossed her arms and got up.  
  
"I want to go home and see daddy," she said meanly. Amy sighed and opened the door. "Ok. Let's go home," she said as they walked out of the classroom. As they walked to the car, Amy asked Bailey how her day was. "It was fine," Bailey replied unenthusiastically. She then opened the car door and got in. Amy got in as well and drove off to their house.  
  
:: House ::  
  
They walked in to find Matt opening McDonald's happy meals. Bailey's face brightened up and she ran and hugged him. "McDonalds?" Amy asked raising a brow. "It's her 1st day of school. Let her come home to "Kid" food," Matt said laughing. Amy giggled a bit and hugged him. "Guess what?" he asked. "What?" she asked back. "I made our honeymoon arrangements," he said sweetly. Amy gasped and at the same time smiled. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously. He put his mouth up close to her ear. "Hawaii," he whispered. Her face immediately lit up. "No way!" she screamed. She hugged him tightly, as Bailey looked at them confused.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. "Your daddy and I are going on our honeymoon," Amy squealed. "The moon has honey on it?" Bailey asked as Matt and Amy laughed. "Never mind. Wait, we'll have to hire a baby-sitter," Amy said quickly changing the subject. "Don't worry. We'll figure all of that out later," Matt said as Bailey started to eat. Matt then grabbed the other to happy meals and set them on the table. He motioned Bailey and Amy over and they all sat down and ate. They were all happy and that was the way it should be. 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3  
  
Amy came back home from dropping off Bailey. "She is so funny," Amy said out of nowhere to Matt. "Who?" he asked. "Bailey. Which brings me to my next point. Tomorrow is her 6th birthday," Amy said excitedly.  
  
"We'll have to get decorations and presents and I'm not baking the cake. You remember what happened when I did?" he asked embarrassingly.  
  
Amy chuckled. "The whole cake exploded in the oven," she said laughing as he blushed. He shook his head at the memory. "Don't worry. I'll be baking this time," she said as she patted his shoulder. He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank god," he muttered under his breath. Amy opened the door and looked back at him. "Are you coming?" she asked. He nodded and stood up. They then walked to the car.  
  
::Grocery Store ::  
  
They walked in and looked for the cake aisle. Once they got there Amy started to look through flavors. "Vanilla or chocolate?" she asked as she held up both choices. "Vanilla," he said pointing to the box. She put the chocolate one back and started to look for frosting. They ended up getting every single color. After they got everything, they walked to an empty row. The cashier scanned their stuff and they left.  
  
::House::  
  
Amy had already put all the ingredients in to make the cake. It was baking nicely in the oven. She smiled proudly as she sat down on the couch next to Matt. "I'm so proud of myself," she said happily.  
  
He smiled and turned on the television. "Aren't you always?" he asked jokingly. She punched him in the arm lightly. "Sorry to ask you this again but, when are we going to Hawaii?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Tomorrow after Bailey's party," he said as he flipped through the channels. She jumped up in anticipation. "I'm going to go pack," she said excitedly as he rolled his eyes. She kissed him lightly and whispered, "thank you." She then ran upstairs to pack. Matt sighed as he watched her run up. For some reason she was much more excited than he was. "Women," he said to himself as he shook his head. He sighed as he looked at the clock. It read 2:30 p.m. He got up and walked out the door.  
  
:: School ::  
  
He walked into her classroom and was immediately greeted by a happy Bailey. "Guess what Daddy?" she asked screaming. "What" he asked enthusiastically. "My class is going to make me a party tomorrow," she said happily. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're going to have two birthday's tomorrow. From your class and from me and Mommy," Matt said as Bailey's face lit up with happiness. "Thank you Daddy," she replied as she hugged him tightly. "Can you hold on a sec. I need to go talk to your teacher," he said as she nodded. He walked over to Mrs. Hibler and introduced himself. "I just wanted to thank you since you're having a party for Bailey tomorrow," he said nicely. She smiled at him. "No problem. Anything for the students," she said happily. He nodded. "Well I have to be going, but once again thank you," he said as he walked back to Bailey. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Ready!" she said as she took his hand. He then picked her up and tickled her. She burst out laughing. "You always have to do that Daddy. It makes me fart," she said laughing. He suddenly stopped. "Excuse me?" he asked appalled at what she said.  
  
"Oh never mind," she said as he put her down. She walked in front of him like she was the boss of everyone. He shook his head and smiled as he looked at her. He loved his daughter so, so much. 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4  
  
Bailey woke up to the smell of breakfast. "Yummy!" she screamed as she strolled down the steps. Matt and Amy smiled at her. "Happy Birthday!" they yelled in unison. Bailey giggled. "Thank you," she said as Matt put the food on the table. She sat down as he poured orange juice in her cup. She noticed that they weren't eating with her. "Why aren't you eating with me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked sadly. "Of course you didn't do anything. Your daddy and I already ate," Amy explained.  
  
Bailey nodded and started to eat.  
  
:: School ::  
  
Bailey's day was about to end. She was having so much fun, but unfortunately she had to leave for home. As she approached Amy, she smiled. "Now do I get my house birthday party?" she asked happily.  
  
Amy nodded and hugged her. "Did you have fun?" she asked.  
  
Bailey smiled brightly. "Yes. The teacher brought me a cupcake," she said happily. Amy nodded and opened the door as Taylor approached Bailey.  
  
"Happy birthday Bailey," Taylor said hugging her. She hugged back and thanked her. She and Amy then left the classroom.  
  
:: House ::  
  
They walked through the door as Matt was bringing their suitcases down. Amy smiled. "I can't wait!" she squealed. Matt ignored her and picked up Bailey. "What's wrong Matt?" Amy asked confused.  
  
"Bad day. That's all," he said. "Aww. I'm sorry. But when we get to Hawaii I bet your frown will turn into a smile," she said convincingly. He shrugged. "Hopefully," he replied. "It's my birthday! Let's celebrate!" Bailey screamed. Matt smiled and put her down. "Ok, let's celebrate," he said as Amy grabbed the cake. 


	5. Chapter 5

1 Chapter 5  
  
Matt looked at the clock and noticed it said 8: 30 p.m. He sighed and looked over at Bailey and Amy. They were opening presents.  
  
"Wow. It's a CD thingy," Bailey said as she held up her Walkman. Amy noticed the skittles wrapping paper and automatically knew whom it was from. "That Walkman was from your Uncle Jeff," she said as Bailey's face lit up. "Thank you Uncle Jeff," she screamed to no one in particular.  
  
Matt smiled at her. He loved when she was happy. Unfortunately though, he was going to have to spoil the party. "Bailey honey, it's time for bed," he said getting up from where he was sitting. She shook her head roughly. "No! It's my birthday. I don't have to go to sleep early," she said meanly.  
  
"Now Bailey Marie Hardy!" he yelled. Amy's eyes widened as Bailey started to cry. She then ran up the stairs and to her room. "What the hell is wrong with you Matt?" she asked worriedly. "I told you. I had a bad day," he said calmly. "Bad day my ass. You don't treat her like that," she screamed.  
  
"Don't make me raise my voice at you because I really don't want to," he said meanly. "All I want you to do is go apologize to Bailey. It's her birthday and it's a Friday. I don't see the problem with why she can't stay up a little longer," Amy yelled. "Amy! Stop!" he yelled.  
  
"No! I don't appreciate the way you acted with our daughter," she yelled back. He looked at her with fierce eyes. "You mean, MY daughter," he said as he walked upstairs. She felt tears coming, but didn't care. She let them fall as she followed him. "Your daughter? She's just as much my daughter as she is yours," Amy screamed. "Are you sure about that? Because what I know is she loves me more," he yelled, as Amy stood there shocked.  
  
All of a sudden Bailey came out of her room. "Please stop!" she cried.  
  
"Bailey, get back in your room. This is a problem between me and your mommy," he said trying to convince her. "No! I want you guys to stop fighting over me. I don't love you more! I love you both the same!" she yelled as Amy put on a relieved face. "I said get in your room. Now!" he roared. Bailey's mouth quivered as she walked back into her room.  
  
"What has gotten into you Matt?" Amy asked worried. "Either shut up or leave me alone!" he yelled. She shook her head and ran down the steps.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked rolling his eyes. She didn't respond. Instead, she walked outside as tears rolled down her face. He ran his hand through his hair and followed her outside. The rain was pouring hard.  
  
"Come on Amy. Come inside," he said sincerely. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but I don't like it," she said as she opened the car door.  
  
"Amy, where are you going?" he asked curiously. "Why do you care?" she asked rudely. She slammed the door shut and drove off. Matt kicked the front door and then slammed it shut. He was kind of worried about Amy, but in a way wasn't. He knew she would return home soon. He sighed and walked up the stairs.  
  
:: South Carolina ::  
  
Amy's eyes were drooping as she approached South Carolina. She had driven more then she had wanted to. She rolled her head back and sighed. * I should go back. Matt is probably worried about me * she thought. She turned around and headed back. "I am so stupid for doing this," she yelled to herself. As she was driving, she saw a big light from up ahead. "What the--- -- but before she could finish her sentence she was struck by the car. She felt her car fly backwards and into a tree. She felt the warm trickle of blood on her face and fell unconscious.  
  
:: Hospital ::  
  
Amy woke up to find herself in a room surrounded by lights.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked out loud. "You're in a hospital ma'am," a nurse replied. "Why?" Amy asked confused. "You were hit by a car and you fell unconscious. The driver of the truck brought you here," the nurse explained. "OH. I want to go home," she whined.  
  
"Don't worry. All I need to know is your name, your address and your phone number," the nurse said as she took out a pad and pen.  
  
"First off what's your name?" she asked. Amy thought for a second. "I.I...I don't know." 


	6. Chapter 6

1 Chapter 6  
  
"You don't know?" the nurse asked confused.  
  
Amy shook her head slightly. "Am I someone?" she asked.  
  
The nurse nodded and called for the doctor.  
  
:: House ::  
  
Matt was pacing back and forth. * Where could she have gone * he kept asking himself. He had already called his dad and Jeff, but she wasn't there. He blew out a breath and walked upstairs. As he approached his room, Bailey came out of hers. When she saw him, she quickly slammed the door shut. He remembered the way he had treated her and decided it was time to apologize. He opened her door and sighed when he saw her pretending to be asleep. "Bailey, I know your not asleep and I need to talk to you," Matt said softly. She opened her eyes and patted her bed. He sat down on her bed and hugged her. "I'm so, so sorry for the way I treated you last night. It was unacceptable," he said. "Don't worry Daddy. It just made me cry 'cause you were yelling," she replied as he nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you and your mommy. Right now, I'm also concerned with where your mommy is," he said sighing.  
  
"You don't know where she is?" Bailey asked confused.  
  
"No. But I'll find her," he said trying to make a happy face.  
  
Bailey smiled and hugged him. "I love you daddy," she said as he got off of the bed. He walked to the door and opened it. "I love you too sweetie," he replied shutting the door.  
  
:: Hospital ::  
  
The doctor came in and checked on her. "She lost her memory," the doctor whispered to the nurse. The nurse shook her head sadly. The doctor walked over to Amy prepared to explain to her everything that happened.  
  
"Hi once again. The nurse and I have found out what has happened to you. You have lost your memory," he explained. Amy was confused. "So I did have a life?" she asked. He nodded as she could feel a tear coming. "I want to know what my life was like!" she screamed. "Woah! Ma'am please. You will, it just takes time," he reassured her. "Also.Umm... At the time you were hit, you were pregnant. I'm sorry to inform you, that because of this crash, you lost your baby," he said as he drooped his head.  
  
"I was pregnant? Which means I was probably married," Amy said sobbing a little. "I'm sorry ma'am. But I can promise you that we will do everything in our power to find your family and recover your memory," the doctor said convincingly. She nodded as tears fell down her face. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he said as he left the room with the nurse.  
  
She sighed as a million thoughts were running through her head. * Who are my family and why can't they find me * she asked herself. She decided thinking about her family and life would make her cry even more. So, she shrugged out of her thoughts and soon fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

1 Chapter 7  
  
Matt slumped down on the couch. He had just called Vince and told him everything. He was so worried, like everyone else. "Daddy! I cut myself," Bailey screamed from upstairs. He shook his head out of his thoughts and sighed. "What happened?" he asked as he walked up the stairs. "A knife," she cried. He looked at her leg and saw a deep cut. "Oh god Bailey. Let's go. I think you'll need stitches," he said worriedly. He grabbed a towel and cleaned her cut. He then put a bandage on it. "That's just so it'll stop bleeding," he said as she started to walk down the steps. Halfway down he picked her up and walked outside. He set her in the car and drove off.  
  
:: Hospital ::  
  
Matt walked in with Bailey in his arms. He had driven a long way to this hospital. It was in South Carolina; somewhere he wasn't very familiar with. A nurse approached him and asked him what was wrong. "My daughter cut herself with a knife. I don't know how she got the knife, but she did end up cutting herself," he said as Bailey pointed to her bandage.  
  
"Ok. I'll let the doctor know and he'll be here in a second," she said walking away. He sat down in one of the chairs and put Bailey on his lap. "Where did you get the knife?" he asked curiously. "I was trying to get my Barbie out of the box and I couldn't. So, I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed an extra sharp knife. Then, I cut myself," she said as if it were nothing.  
  
He shook his head. "Don't you ever do that again, ok?" he asked sternly.  
  
She nodded slightly as the doctor came. "Hello. I'm Doctor Pizzazio, but you can call me Doctor P," he said cheery. Bailey burst out laughing.  
  
"Pee. Did you hear that daddy? Pee!" she screamed. Matt shrugged and mouthed, "Sorry." The doctor smiled at him and nodded. "It's ok. I have a little one at home too." He picked up Bailey and motioned Matt to sit down. "It won't take long," he said reassuringly. Matt nodded and sat back down. He laid his head back and dozed off. As he was sleeping in the chair, Amy came out of her room. She needed to speak to one of the nurses. "  
  
Excuse me. I think I remember something," Amy said excitedly.  
  
The nurse's face brightened up. "Really? What do you remember?" she asked curiously. "I remember two people. Two mean people. A woman and a man trying to take someone away from me," she said trying to remember it all. "Ok. Do you remember the person that was being taken away from you?" the nurse asked. "No, no I don't. I'll try to remember more, but for now that's all I have," Amy said sadly. The nurse noticed her sad face and smiled. "That's great that you remember that though. That probably means you'll remember more and more," the nurse said as Amy smiled. "Hopefully," she replied as she turned around. She saw a black haired man sleeping and laughed. "It's called a bed," she said to no one in particular. She then walked into her room and onto the bed. She tried and tried to remember, she just couldn't. She then thought back to the man who had been sleeping. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't quite tell from where. She sighed and started to eat the dinner they had given her. 


	8. Chapter 8

1 Chapter 8  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Bailey yelled. As he woke up, he groaned. "Where are we?" he asked confused. "Hospital. I got stitches. Remember?" she asked. "Oh yeah, sorry," he said as he rubbed his hand across his face. "Sir. If you don't mind, I'd like her back here in 1 week so we can take the stitches out," the doctor said. "Ok. We'll be here in a week then," Matt said as he took Bailey's hand. The doctor nodded and waved bye to them as they walked out.  
  
:: House ::  
  
Matt turned on the radio as he prepared Bailey's dinner.  
  
"A recent car wreck has declared the person dead. Yesterday, a car hit WWF female wrestler, Amy Dumas. She has been declared dead," the radio blared. Matt dropped the knife he was holding and his jaw dropped. It was like it all happened in slow motion. "Dead?" he asked out loud. "Dead!" he yelled. "Who's dead?" Bailey asked. "You're.... You're...mommy is dead," Matt said as he burst out crying. Bailey also burst out crying. "Why? What happened?" she cried. He couldn't answer. All he could do was sit and shake. His one true love died. He brought his hands up to his face and started to wipe the tears away. It did him no good though. He sighed and got up. He felt as if his whole world was falling apart. He grabbed the phone and dialed Vince.  
  
After he dialed, Vince, Jeff, and Gilbert he tucked Bailey into bed.  
  
"I just want to tell you, you and me can go on," Matt reassured her.  
  
She nodded and hugged him. He quickly exited her room and entered his. He fell back on the bed and fell asleep. His dreams were all about Amy...  
  
:: Hospital::  
  
"Who was that guy?" Amy asked the nurse. "Which guy?" the nurse asked back. "The guy with long black hair. He had fallen asleep in the chair," she replied. "Why do you want to know. I mean he was pretty hot, but was does he have to do with you?" the nurse asked. "I just got a weird feeling. Like, he was someone from my past," Amy said as she shook her head.  
  
"His name is Matt Hardy. He brought in his daughter for stitches," the nurse explained. "Matt Hardy! I know a Matt Hardy!" Amy screamed happily. The nurse shook her head. "I think your just believing things. Let the time pass. When you finally remember some more, maybe you can reassure yourself that Matt Hardy is part of your life," the nurse said as she walked to the door. Amy shook her head as the nurse walked out the door. * Why do I think I know that man? * * Maybe the nurse is right * Amy thought to herself. She shook her head out of her thoughts and sighed.  
  
* Why couldn't she get that man out of her head? * 


	9. Chapter 9

1 Chapter 9  
  
Matt hadn't slept a bit. All he had done was look at pictures of him and Amy. He sighed as he looked through the yellow pages. He was looking for a funeral preparation place. He ended up going for "Palm Mortuary." He dialed the number and waited till someone picked up.  
  
Person: Hello?  
  
Matt: Hi. Someone recently passed away in my family  
  
Person: Are you calling for us to help you with a funeral  
  
Matt: Yes, isn't that what you people do  
  
Person: Yeah, sorry. When would you like your appointment?  
  
Matt: Today if it's ok  
  
Person: Sure. Can you come right now?  
  
Matt: Yeah. I'll see you there and by the way my name is Matt Hardy  
  
Person: K see you here.  
  
He hung up the phone a little disappointed with who he had spoken with. He shrugged it off and walked into Bailey's room. He smiled when he saw she was sleeping. He decided not to wake her. He ran down the stairs and into his car. He then followed the directions in the yellow pages and headed off for " Palm Mortuary."  
  
:: Palm Mortuary ::  
  
Matt walked in sadly. He found the person he talked to on the phone and they walked into an office. "Hello Mr. Hardy," the man said. "Hi," Matt replied shortly. "Who are you here for?" he asked. "My wife died," Matt said gulping hard. "I'm so, so sorry. Hopefully we here at Palm Mortuary won't let you down," the man said as Matt rolled his eyes. "Ok then let's start," Matt said impatiently. After a long talk about payments and arrangements, it was finally over. The funeral was in 2 days and they were going to provide everything. Matt sighed as he walked outside. The breeze hit him and he felt a weird feeling. A feeling as if the wind was telling him something. He shook his head. * I'm going paranoid * he thought to himself.  
  
He got in the car and turned on the radio. Tears fell down his face as he listened to, "I will remember you." "I miss you Amy," he yelled as all the other drivers looked at him in a weird way. He didn't bother with them. Instead, he remembered about Amy. He cried and cried until finally he approached his house.  
  
::House::  
  
He walked into find Bailey watching cartoons. "Sorry sweetie. I had to go out for a few minutes," he said as she laughed at the TV.  
  
"It's ok Daddy. I understand," she said. He walked over to her and hugged her. "I love you so much. Your all I have left to survive," he said sadly.  
  
Bailey was confused, but hugged him back. "I love you too Daddy," she said as Matt smiled. He let go of her and walked straight upstairs. Bailey sat there confused. * Sometimes I wish I wasn't a little kid * she thought to herself. She sat back down on the couch and continued to watch her cartoons. 


	10. Chapter 10

1 Chapter 10  
  
Amy was sitting in a chair looking out the window. She saw two people fighting and she shook her head. * It's awful to fight * she thought to herself. She rolled her head back and suddenly pictured something awful.  
  
*Either shut up or leave me alone!* she heard someone say in her head.  
  
She jumped up a little frightened. "What was that?" she asked as the nurse came in. "What was what?" the nurse asked. "I just pictured someone yelling at me. Telling me to shut or leave them alone," Amy said nervously.  
  
The nurse hugged her. "Don't worry sweetie. No one is coming after you. It could be that you're recovering," the nurse said smiling. "So you think I'm in this hospital because someone yelled at me?" Amy asked. "Maybe. I don't know. But like I said give it time. You'll recover," the nurse said reassuringly. Amy nodded and walked back over to where she was sitting. As the nurse walked out she sighed. "I'm never going to remember anything," Amy said as she laid her head on the table.  
  
:: Funeral ::  
  
Matt and Bailey arrived before anyone else. They were both wearing black and they both had sad looks on their faces. Although they knew Amy's body didn't turn up and they couldn't place her in the casket, they still used one. Matt sighed as more people approached them. "I'm so sorry," Gilbert said sadly. Matt hugged him. "She's gone Dad. She's gone," Matt wept. Gilbert held his son tightly. "We'll get through this son," Gilbert reassured him. "I hope so Dad. I really hope so," Matt said as he let go of Gilbert. Next to approach them was Jeff and so on...  
  
After the funeral was over, Matt felt relieved but still sad. "You want to go to the park?" Matt asked Bailey. She nodded. Even though she knew he didn't want to go to the park for fun, she still said yes. He opened the car door for her and she got in. He then got in and started to drive to "Floyd Lamb Park."  
  
:: Floyd Lamb Park ::  
  
They walked through the long white gate and approached a tree.  
  
"This is where I proposed to your mommy," Matt said as tears drizzled down his cheeks. Bailey hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me daddy," Bailey said apologetically. He smiled a little. "Stuck with you? That's the best thing that ever happened to me," he said as her smile widened. "Can we play hide and go seek? That was Mommy's favorite game when we came to the park," Bailey asked. Matt nodded and started to count. She ran and ran, but suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelled. "Oh I am sorry honey. Are you ok?" the lady asked concerned. Bailey nodded. "I'm playing hide and go seek 'cause it was my mommy's favorite game," Bailey explained.  
  
The lady looked confused but nodded. Suddenly Matt came behind Bailey and picked her up. "I found you!" he yelled as she laughed.  
  
The lady smiled at him as he looked at her. "Hi. I'm West," she said extending her hand. "West? Interesting name. I'm Matt," he replied as he shook her hand. "Your daughter bumped into me and then she explained that she was playing hide and go seek with you," West said as Bailey nodded. "Yeah. I told her it was Mommy's favorite game," Bailey said proudly. Once again, West had a confused look on her face. "My wife died a couple of days ago," Matt said looking down. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything," she said as she turned to walk away. "No, no. It's ok," he said stopping her. "Well. I have to go actually, but it was nice meeting you and your daughter. She's very cute," West complimented.  
  
"Will you be my baby-sitter?" Bailey asked out of nowhere. "Excuse me?" West asked. Matt realized that he did need a baby-sitter to take care of Bailey. "I know we don't know each other very well. But if we can exchange numbers or something like that, I'd really like it," he said as she smiled.  
  
"Ok and yes, I'd love to baby-sit you. If that's alright with your daddy of course," she said as Matt nodded. "Yay!" Bailey yelled. Matt wrote down his phone number as she wrote hers. They exchanged papers and said goodbye. Once she was out of sight, Matt looked at Bailey confused.  
  
"Why did you want her to baby-sit you so much? We don't even know her," Matt said. "She seems nice and I wanted her too. And plus I know we needed a baby-sitter," Bailey said in a smarty voice. Matt laughed a little and pulled her close to him. "I love you so much," he said as they walked to the swing-set. Bailey smiled and got on a swing. Matt started to push her back and forth. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. Maybe he could survive after all. 


	11. Chapter 11

1 Chapter 11  
  
Matt awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. He quickly picked it up.  
  
Matt: Hello?  
  
West: Hey Matt  
  
Matt: Hey West. What's up?  
  
West: Not a lot. I just went for a run  
  
Matt: Man you get up early  
  
West: Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?  
  
Matt: Don't worry about it.  
  
West: Ok sorry again. But the reason I called was to ask you if you and your daughter wanted to go to breakfast with me  
  
Matt: Sure. What time and where?  
  
West: In about an hour and at Pat's Café. I can meet you there  
  
Matt: Ok. Thanks. And just to let you know my daughter's name is Bailey  
  
West: Talk about interesting name. ( laughs ) well, thanks and I'll see you There  
  
Matt: Yeah. See you there  
  
West: Bye  
  
He hung up the phone and walked to Bailey's room. To his surprise she was up and ready to go.  
  
"Why are you dressed and why did you get up so early?" Matt asked curiously. "Well, the phone made me wake up and I listened to your phone call. I still need to brush my teeth. All I got on was my clothes. Now shoo fly shoo!" Bailey screamed. Matt acted scared and he ran out of her room. He then walked to his room and prepared to get ready.  
  
:: Pat's Café ::  
  
Matt and Bailey entered and saw West waving at them. They walked over to the table and sat down. "It's nice to see you again," Matt said.  
  
"Same to you," she replied smiling. "So, what's on today's menu?" Bailey asked. West smiled. "Not only is she cute, but she's smart," she said as Bailey smiled. "I go to school. I'm just not at school today 'cause my mommy died," Bailey said. West and Matt both frowned. "But we aren't going to think about that, right?" Matt asked Bailey sternly. "Of course daddy. Sorry," she replied sadly. All three of them then looked at the menu.  
  
::Hospital::  
  
Amy was smiling as she wrote down everything she remembered. The nurse was right. After time, she would start remembering more and more things. Her thoughts were interrupted as the nurse came in. "Oh my gosh! Guess what?" she squealed. "What?" Amy asked.  
  
"My son is moving to North Carolina. So I'll get to see him," she said smiling. "North Carolina? We aren't in North Carolina?" Amy asked confused. "No. We are in South Carolina," the nurse said shaking her head.  
  
"We have to be in North Carolina. I live in North Carolina," Amy reassured her. "Your memory! It's coming back!" the nurse squealed. "I just don't remember what city I live in," Amy said sadly. "Well my son is moving to Bailey, NC. Do you live there?" the nurse asked. "Bailey? Where have I heard that name from?" Amy asked as she slapped her head.  
  
"Maybe it is where you live," the nurse replied as Amy shrugged. "I'll tell you what. How bout at the end of my shift, I take you out of here for awhile and we'll drive to Bailey, NC. Then you can see if it's familiar or not," the nurse suggested. Amy smiled. "I'd like that very much," she replied as the nurse nodded. "Ok then. I'll get you the clothes you wore when the ambulance picked you up. Don't worry, they are cleaned," the nurse said as they both laughed. "See ya later," Amy said as the nurse waved bye. 


	12. Chapter 12

1 Chapter 12  
  
Amy was prepared to leave when the nurse came in. "You ready?" she asked. Amy smiled and nodded. She then walked out with the nurse.  
  
:: House ::  
  
Matt was watching "The Swan Princess" with Bailey. He blew out a breath. He was so bored. "Bailey. Time for your bedtime," he said sweetly.  
  
She looked back at him and motioned for one minute. He shook his head and grabbed the remote. He pressed eject which made Bailey disappointed.  
  
"You can watch it in the morning," he said as she stormed off to her room.  
  
He didn't bother following her. He felt sad, mad, and disappointed with himself. He had asked West out on a date and for some reason he felt as if he was betraying Amy. He sighed as he walked up the steps. Life sometimes was so complicated. Meanwhile, Amy and Barbara (the nurse) had just approached Bailey, NC. They drove through the neighborhoods, but unfortunately Amy didn't recognize any of it. "I don't remember any of this. I don't think I lived here," Amy said as the nurse rolled her eyes.  
  
"You sure this isn't where you live?" Barbara asked. "I'm positive. All I remember about my neighborhood is that our house was the biggest," Amy said smiling. "Our? So you did live with someone," Barbara asked.  
  
"Well, no. I mean yes. I don't know," Amy said annoyed with herself.  
  
"Well up the road is Cameron, NC. You want to stop there and check? Or do you think you don't live there?" Barbara asked. "I don't live in any Cameron, NC. That word Bailey has something to do with me. I know it does," Amy said nodding. The nurse shrugged. "Let's continue our search tomorrow. After all it is my day off," she added on. "Thanks Barbara," Amy replied hugging her. "You're welcome. You're a sweet, young, attractive woman and you deserve to know who you are," she said as Amy wiped a tear away. "I want to know who I am. I feel stripped. I don't have anything," she said sadly. "Don't worry. Even if it's the last thing I do, I will help you get your memory back," Barbara replied as she headed back to the hospital.  
  
:: Next Day, David's Bar and Grill::  
  
Matt smiled as he and West ate. He had changed the date to lunch and she didn't mind at all. "So, do you have any siblings?" West asked.  
  
"Yes I do. I have one younger brother named Jeff," Matt said proudly.  
  
West smiled. She wished she knew what it was like to have brothers or sisters. She shrugged out of her thoughts and continued on talking to Matt.  
  
:: Hospital ::  
  
"Are we going to search again?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah. You want to go now?" Barbara asked back. She nodded as they walked out. "You want to go to David's Café or something like that?" Barbara asked. Amy shrugged. "Sure whatever," she replied getting into the car. They drove off. Amy was so nervous. She had a gut feeling that something was going to happen and she didn't exactly know what it was. 


	13. Chapter 13

1 Chapter 13  
  
As Matt and West got up to leave she asked him if she could use the restroom real quick. He nodded as she walked to the bathroom. He then turned and started to talk to the waiter. Unfortunately for him, Amy walked in. But since he was talking to the waiter, he had no idea. "So, I just wanted to thank you," Matt said happily. "Don't worry about it. You and your friend were lovely guests," the waiter replied back. He nodded and as he turned he bumped into someone. "Oh gosh sorry," he said. "It's ok. I'm a little clumsy anyway," Barbara said. "Aren't you the nurse in the hospital?" Matt asked. "Yes I am. You brought Bailey in. She's such a sweet girl," she said as he smiled. "Thank you." They continued to talk as Matt was waiting for West and Barbara was waiting for Amy.  
  
:: Bathroom ::  
  
West walked out of the stall as another woman walked out. They both started to wash their hands. West grabbed a paper towel and wiped her hands with it. "Excuse me, this machine doesn't have paper towels. Do you think you could pass me one?" Amy asked politely. "Sure," West replied as she grabbed a paper towel. She handed it to Amy and smiled. She then walked out the door. West walked up to Matt and Barbara. "Hey. I'm ready to go," she told Matt. "Well it was nice talking to you," Matt said to Barbara.  
  
She nodded as he grabbed West's hand. They then walked out as Amy approached Barbara. "Can we eat? I'm starving!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
Barbara laughed. "Sure we can."  
  
::Home::  
  
Matt frowned as he walked though the door. He had had fun with West, but he couldn't help but think about Amy. He missed her so much. As tears fell down his face, Bailey walked out of her room. "Why are you crying?" she asked concerned. "I miss your mommy," he cried.  
  
She hugged him and said, "It's ok. I do too, but like you said, we can move on." He nodded a little and picked her up. "Do you want to do something today?" he asked. "I want to go back to school," she said.  
  
He wasn't expecting that answer, but he nodded. "Ok, tomorrow you can go back," he said putting her down. A little disappointed, he walked to his room. He immediately pulled out pictures of him and Amy. He noticed he was doing that a lot lately, but he didn't care. "I love you Amy," he said as a tear dropped on the picture. 


	14. Chapter 14

1 Chapter 14  
  
:: 4 months later, Laury's Prime Rib Restaurant ::  
  
Matt smiled at West. Tonight was the night he was going to propose to her. As the waiter brought their food, he excused himself. He walked into the bathroom and sighed. He couldn't propose. He didn't want to betray Amy. He sighed as tears came down. * I hate life * he thought to himself. He wiped the tears away and decided what he was going to do.  
  
:: Hospital ::  
  
Amy was jumping up and down like a little kid. "I remember I remember!" she screamed. "My name is Amy Dumas, I have a husband named Matt Hardy and I have a daughter named Bailey!" she screamed. The nurse's eyes widened. "OH my god. This is fabulous! Although, you will have to stay in here for just a couple more days," Barbara said as Amy nodded.  
  
They hugged each other tightly. "Wait a minute. Matt Hardy was in here about 4 months ago because his daughter Bailey needed stitches. Ugh! If only you had seen them!" she exclaimed. "That's ok. At least I remember and now I can be with them again," Amy screamed. She was so happy. She was finally going to be back to where she belonged.  
  
:: Restaurant ::  
  
As Matt was pouring the wine he secretly slipped the ring in the glass. He handed her the glass as he set down his. They started to drink and eat and finally, she noticed the ring. She pulled it out of her mouth and smiled. "OH my god!" she exclaimed. "So, will you marry me?" he asked nervously. She smiled and nodded as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. "Thank you so much," she said as she hugged him.  
  
She kissed him passionately and then continued on eating. Matt was glad that she was happy, but for some reason he had a feeling that he had just made a mistake. He shrugged it off and continued to eat.  
  
:: House ::  
  
Matt and West entered to find Bailey sleeping on the couch. He picked her up softly and carried her to her room. He kissed her forehead as he tucked her into bed. "Goodnight," he whispered.  
  
West smiled and grabbed on to his arm. She then led him to his room. "So tell me. What made you propose?" she asked happily.  
  
"I...I...I love you. That's why," he said nervously.  
  
She smiled and hugged him. "I love you too," she replied.  
  
She looked around his room and found a pile of pictures on the dresser. She got up and picked them up. "Who is that?" she asked pointing to Amy.  
  
"That was my wife," he said sadly. She looked at the woman closely and gasped. She was the same person she had seen in the bathroom. * His wife isn't dead * * Oh my gosh. But, I am so not going to tell him that. I'm not risking our relationship * she thought to herself.  
  
"Why did you gasp?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head out of her thoughts and decided to make up an answer. "She's was very beautiful, it's a shame she's not alive," West lied.  
  
Matt nodded as a tear strolled down his cheek. "Man, I've been crying a lot lately," he said wiping the tear. "It's ok. I understand that you miss her. I know I will never take her place, but hopefully I can help you a little bit," she replied sweetly. He nodded and hugged her. "Thank you," he whispered. "You're welcome. I'd really do anything for you," she whispered back as she remembered the pictures. 


	15. Chapter 15

1 Chapter 15  
  
:: 3 months later ::  
  
West frowned in the mirror. Lately, Matt had not been his normal person. She was worried about him, but she knew what it was. He wasn't in love with her and she felt bad because of it. He was still stuck on Amy. She sighed. Tomorrow was the wedding and she was anticipating it so much.  
  
" Please let it go well," she asked out loud. She then walked out of the room prepared to go play with Bailey.  
  
:: Hospital ::  
  
Amy hugged Barbara as she walked outside. "Thanks so much for everything," Amy replied. Barbara smiled. "You're welcome and call me when you get to your house. Tell me how everything is going," she said happily. Amy nodded and got in the taxi. After she told the driver where she was going, she looked back at the Barbara and the hospital and waved goodbye. For she would hopefully never go back there again.  
  
:: House::  
  
West looked in the mirror one last time. She was all ready, but at the same time nervous. She walked out the door and smiled when she saw a limousine waiting for her. She climbed in and shut the door. The limo driver smiled at her and drove off to the church. Right when the car turned the corner, the taxi approached the house. Amy paid the driver and got out happily. She let out a big breath and walked to the door. She rang the doorbell and was a little disappointed when she noticed no one was home. She sighed and looked around the neighborhood. She was so happy to be home. As she was looking around, she saw Gilbert and Jeff getting in a car.  
  
"Gilbert! Jeff!" she screamed. They looked at her and their jaws dropped.  
  
"Amy?" Jeff asked. "Yeah it's me. Where's Matt and Bailey?" she asked as Gilbert approached her. "Amy, I think you should come with us," Gilbert said as he took her hand. She was a little confused, but nodded and started to walk to the car. She got in and Jeff started the car. Both Gilbert and Jeff were amazed. She wasn't dead. The only problem was, Matt wasn't doing what she thought he would be doing. 


	16. Chapter 16

1 Chapter 16  
  
:: Church ::  
  
As Matt was getting dressed, he couldn't help but think of Amy. He still loved her and he knew he always would. He also knew that getting married to West wasn't something he wanted to do. It was wrong, but how would he be able to call it off? He shrugged and grabbed his tie off the dresser. He started to put it on and when he did get it on, he looked up. He gasped when he saw Amy in the mirror. * Don't do this to me God * he thought to himself. "I'm picturing Amy," he said out loud. "No you're not. It's me," Amy said. Matt' s eyes widened. He turned and walked to her slowly. He brought his hand up to her face and lightly caressed her cheek. "OH my god. You're alive! I...I... thought you were dead," he sobbed. She smiled. "No. I'm alive and I've come home finally," she said happily. Matt's smile turned into a frown. "Amy, I' m getting married in an hour," he cried.  
  
All the color drained out of her face. "You're what? What about me?" she asked curiously. "I don't want to get married though. I miss you too much Amy. I need you with me. I can't take it anymore," he replied hugging her.  
  
She was so happy she was around him again. "I've missed you too Matt," Amy said as she leaned in for a kiss. When their mouths touched, it was as if their whole relationship was starting again. "Matt, I need to------but West suddenly stopped when she saw he was kissing someone else.  
  
They broke off and stared blankly at her. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she said as Amy looked down a little ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can leave," Amy said. "No. Don't. I think you should hear what I have to say too," West said as Amy nodded. "Matt, I lied to you. When you showed me your pictures of your wife, I didn't tell you I saw her alive and well in a restaurant. I've come to realize that you don't need me as a lover or a wife. You need me as a best friend and I don't mind being it. I want you and Bailey to be happy with this woman; your wife and Bailey's Mom, " she said. Matt was shocked with what he had heard. "You saw Amy? How could you not tell me?" he asked shocked. "I'm sorry Matt. I didn't want it to ruin our relationship, but then I realized you love me as a best friend," she replied as Amy stared at the both of them. "I was in a hospital for 7 damn months, not knowing who I was, and you couldn't tell him that I was alive!" Amy screamed. West shook her head slowly. "I want you as a best friend Matt and I want you to be happy with Amy, because you deserve it," she said as she turned to the door. "Does this mean there is no wedding?" Matt asked. "This means there is no wedding," she said nodding. She walked out the door sadly as Matt turned to Amy. "I'm so sorry all of this had to happen. But know one thing, I've never stopped loving you," he said as tears fell from his cheeks. "I haven't either. Even if I didn't have my memory, I know you were always in my heart," she said as the door swung open. They both turned and saw Bailey. "Mommy?" she asked smiling.  
  
Amy nodded as Bailey came running at her. "I have missed you so much. Where were you? Daddy said you were dead!" she yelled.  
  
"No. I'm alive sweetie and you, Daddy, and me will be a family again," Amy reassured her. Bailey smiled. "That's how I always wanted it to be."  
  
:: 2 years later, Floyd Lamb Park::  
  
Amy smiled as she played with her 2-year-old son. Since the incident of her losing her baby, Matt decided why not give it another try.  
  
"How's our little munchkin today?" he asked as Amy laughed.  
  
"He's doing fine. Bailey got mad at me earlier for not paying attention to her," Amy said laughing. "Where is Bailey?" he asked.  
  
"She's at the swing set, where else?" Amy asked back. He shrugged and walked over to the swing set. "Hey Honey!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
8-year-old Bailey jumped off of the swings and ran to him. She hugged him tightly. "Where have you been?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I was at your Uncle's house, but now I'm here," he said as she nodded.  
  
Amy walked over to them with Collin. "Can I take care of him Mommy?" Bailey asked referring to Collin. Amy furrowed her brows and looked at Matt. He nodded slightly. "Ok. But you be careful with him. Your daddy and I will be right here if you need anything," Amy said as Bailey held Collin.  
  
She walked over to the grass and set him down. "What do you want to play?" she asked nicely. Instead of responding, he just stared at her. "Hello! Are you there! Talk! Talk!" Bailey screamed. Matt and Amy quickly ran over to them. "What's wrong Bailey? " Matt asked confused.  
  
"I asked him what he wanted to play and he won't tell me," Bailey said meanly. "Well, Collin can't talk honey," Amy replied. "I know he doesn't talk.... But at least he could give me some kind of sign that he's listening to what I have to say," she said as Amy and Matt laughed. Matt picked his daughter up and twirled her around. Amy then picked Collin up. "Let 's go home," she suggested to Matt. He nodded and grabbed all of Collin's stuff. As they walked back to the car a gentle breeze hit them. Matt smiled to himself. His life became a happy ending and he was so thankful for it.  
  
The End 


End file.
